The present application relates generally to the field of energy storage using fuel cells.
Energy storage may be performed by generating H2 From water or hydrocarbons. A reformer-electrolyzer-purifier (“REP”) may be used to generate H2. Examples of REPs and systems that include them are described in PCT Publication No. WO 2015/116964, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application.
REPs require steam and CO2 to operate. Such steam and CO2 may be supplied by a high-temperature fuel cell. However, access to a high-temperature fuel cell is sometimes limited (e.g. due to cost or scale of power generated).